A Little Piece
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: *"Lt. Casey, I'm so sorry... she didn't make it." The doctor said. "No" Casey said as sorrow over took him. He embraced the doctor and cried. Casey felt like the whole world was coming undone. "We're keeping her on life support because there may be a chance we can save your child"*
1. Chapter 1

"Breathe baby, breathe!" Casey cried out as he performed chest compressions on the love of his life in the back of Ambulance 61 as they raced to Lakeshore Hospital.

Finally they arrived at the hospital. He and Dawson handed her gurney off quickly to the awaiting medical team before following them inside. Casey paced back and forth in the lobby... waiting. All of Firehouse 51 was here too... waiting, and praying.

Some movement from the hall caught his attention. It was the doctor. Casey walked down the hall to meet him.

"Lt. Casey, I'm so sorry... she didn't make it." The doctor said.

"No" Casey said as sorrow over took him. He embraced the doctor and cried. Casey felt like the whole world was coming undone.

"We're keeping her on life support because there may be a chance we can save your child." The doctor said as Casey continued to sob on to his shoulder.

"W..what..?" Casey said pulling back a bit to look the doctor in the eyes.

"Your fiancée... is in the early stages of pregnancy..I'm sorry I thought you knew."

The doctor barely got to finish his sentence before Casey bolted from the hallway and into Hallie's room.

He saw her lying there... all burnt up and smoky. She was still beautiful though. He watched her chest rise and fall with the click of the machines. Casey didn't know what to feel, so he pulled up a chair to her bedside, took her hand, and continued to cry.

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Casey?" Gabby said coming into the room. "I brought you something to eat... in case you might be hungry."

"Hey Dawson.." Casey said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. He must have dosed off.

"You ok?" She asked, coming to sit beside him at Hallie's bedside.

"She's dead." Casey said in response.

"But her baby's still alive... and when it's born well.. you'll always have a little piece of her always with you." Gabby said.

"Gabby I don't even know if she wanted this baby... she was never sure about having kids.." Casey said as tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't know how to feel about any of this... I think I'd just really like to be alone right now.."

Gabby nodded, "We're all here for you" she said placing her hand on his back before leaving the room.

* * *

"Hi.. are you Matt Casey?" A woman said as she stood in the threshold of Hallie's room.

"Yes" Casey answered as he sipped some coffee and forced himself to eat breakfast.

"I'm Wendy.. I am... I was a friend of Hallie's at the clinic... I came to give you my condolences. She talked about you all the time." The woman said as tears began falling from her eyes. "And I'm sorry you had to find out about the baby like this... she was going to tell you."

"She knew?" Casey said cutting the woman off.

"Yeah, she found out yesterday... she was going to tell you last night after her shift... haha 24 hours and 1 minute she said she was going to be in bed with her fiancée, telling him he was going to be a father. She was so excited... she didn't think she would be, but she was.. so very excited."

"Thank you" Casey said, over come with emotion.

It was going to be long road... and this baby wasn't out of the woods yet... but if it survived... like Dawson had said, a little piece of Hallie would always be with him.

* * *

_**Hope you liked the first chapter! Stay tuned for more :) I'm really excited about this story! R&amp;R :) If you'd like to see some really cute pictures for this story you can go to my website "Hayleigh's Comet **_**_weebly" or use the link on my profile. Peace and Love :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_(A few months later)_

"Mr. Casey, thank you for coming in." The doctor said as Casey walking into the hospital lobby.

"You said it was important." Casey said.

"It is, I wanted to give you a heads up on what we're looking at here... Hallie's body isn't doing so well on the life support anymore and I'm afraid the baby won't make it to full term. So we've been giving your baby intervenes drugs to help develop its lungs... but if Hallie's body continues to decline the baby could go into distress... I need your consent to do an emergency C-section if that happens." The doctor said.

"But the baby's not full term yet... what are its chances if you do this?" Casey asked.

"Well.. the child will be at 8 months in 3 days and if Hallie's body holds up that long we're looking at a chance of about 80%-85%... but right now we're about at a 70% chance." The doctor said.

"And if you don't do the C-section?" Casey asked.

The doctor gave Casey a hard look.

"Right.. where are the papers?" Casey said.

"Sign here." The doctor said. "You can go in and see-"

"No, I gotta get to work, I have a shift starting in 15 minutes. Call me if anything changes." Casey said as he handed her the papers and headed for the door.

"We will Mr. Casey.. take care."

* * *

"Hey, how's everything at the hospital?" Shay said as she and Severide caught up with him at the station.

"Hallie's body might not last long enough to bring the baby to term." Casey said.

"Hey man that's really rough.. anything we can do?" Severide said.

"Pray?" Casey said.

"You got it." Shay said putting her hand on his shoulder.

_{Beeeeeeee Booooooop ANNNNNNNNNNT... Engine 51, Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3...}_

"Lets go to work." Severide said as the three of them grabbed their gear.

* * *

"Hey" Gabby said knocking on Casey's office door. "A few of us are going over to Molly's after shift, you wanna come?"

"That sounds good." Casey said.

"Great, see you in a few minutes." She said before departing.

Casey was sitting at the bar with Cruz, Gabby, Shay, and Herman, when Severide came charging in the door.

"Dude, I've been looking all over for you! Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Damn it.. I left it on my desk." Casey said when his pockets came up empty.

"The hospital just called the station... The baby's heart rate dropped and it went into distress.. They're doing an emergency C-section."

* * *

Casey rushed into the hospital with Shay, Severide, and Gabby following shortly behind.

"Mr. Casey" the doctor said coming out to meet him.

"What happened? Is the baby ok?" Casey blurted in a panic.

"Your daughter-"

"Daughter? It's a girl?" Casey said, cutting the doctor off.

"Yes.. your daughter wasn't breathing when we delivered her." The doctor said.

"Oh God.." Casey said, tears beginning to swell in his eyes.

"We had to tube her at first but now she's breathing on her own now-"

"That's good right?" Casey said, interrupting again.

"Yes but your daughter's lungs and heart are very weak... we've already had to shock her once... her heart rate could drop again or she could stop breathing...Mr. Casey, your daughter is very sick." The doctor said.

"What are her chances?" Casey said desperately.

"..50%. I'm sorry." The doctor said sincerely.

"Can.. I.. See her?" Casey asked, his voice shaking.

The doctor gestured for him to follow her. Casey walked into the N.I.C.U. with the doctor where she lead him to his child. She was so tiny... she had wires all over her and a breathing strip in her nose.

"Dear God... please don't let her die too.." Casey whispered to himself.

* * *

_(A few weeks later)_

"Hey Casey" Gabby said coming into the N.I.C.U. "How is she?"

"She's doing better. She's growing." Casey said.

Gabby looked down at the little baby in the plastic container. "Have you held her yet?"

Casey shook his head.

"Ok.. have you picked out a name for her yet?" Gabby asked.

Again, Casey shook his head.

"You can't keep calling her Baby Girl Casey forever." Gabby said.

Casey didn't respond.

"Ok, well I'll stop in later..everyone at the station sends they're love." Gabby said, giving his hand a squeeze.

* * *

"So how's Casey?" Shay said as she and Gabby cleaned out the Ambo.

"Awful... He's afraid to love his child... He hasn't held her or given her a name..." Gabby said.

"He'll be ok... These things have a way of working themselves out." Shay said.

* * *

Casey awoke to the sound of crying when he realized he had fallen asleep at the hospital in a rocking chair. His daughter was crying and Casey didn't know what to do. He looked around for a nurse but didn't see one. Still his daughter cried.

"Shh.. Shhh.. uh its ok baby.. shh.." Casey said as soothing as possible.

Finally Casey reached into the plastic basket and scooped his daughter gently into his arms. The baby stopped crying almost immediately, opened her eyes, and looked at him. It was Casey's first time seeing her eyes...she had Hallie's eyes. Casey felt a tear drip down his cheek as he smiled.

"Hey.. you're gonna be ok.. its gonna be ok...Hallie."

* * *

_**:) Awww.. I hoped you guys liked this chapter as much as I did writing it. Stay tuned for Chapter 3! R&amp;R, R&amp;R! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_(6 Years Later..)_

"Hey Cruz, what time is it?" Casey said. He and his team were just driving back from a call.

"Uhh almost 3:00 Lieutenant." Cruz replied.

"Oh shoot.. Hey guys we're gonna need to make a quick stop before heading back." Casey said.

Truck 81 pulled up in the pickup line of Chicago Elementary School, where a bunch of little kids stood waiting. One in particular waited, big smile on her face, and her mother's engagement ring on a chain around her neck.

"Hi daddy!" A little girl said coming forward from the crowd.

"Hey! There's my girl! Hop in Hallie!" Casey called from the window of the truck.

Little Hallie giggled and jumped in.

"Hallie Casey on board!" Mills chanted as the little girl was securely seated.

Casey rang the horn once and off they went.

* * *

"Daddy!" Hallie chimed as she jumped out of the back of the truck and dashed forward into her father's arms.

"How was school today my darling?" Casey asked after he had finished embracing her.

"It was great, I counted all the way to 100 today!" Hallie told her father proudly.

"That's great baby! High five." Casey said as he and his daughter hit hands.

"Down low!" She said as they hit low fives.

"In the middle, oh too slow!" Casey said pulling his hand away just in time. Hallie giggled.

"Hi Kelly!" She said as Severide walked in.

"Hey princess" Severide said, ruffling her hair as he went by. "Staying out of trouble?"

"Yes sir" She said with a giggle.

"Hey Severide, hold up a second." Casey said.

He kissed his little girl on the cheek and told her to go play.

"Hi Ya" little Hallie said skipping up to Gabby and Shay who were in the back of the ambulance.

"Hey miss. Hallie" Gabby said. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. What are you doing?" She said.

"Cleaning the ambo." Shay said as she wiped down the gurney.

"Can I help?" Hallie asked, bright-eyed.

"Sure" Gabby said with a smile as she and Shay helped the small girl into the rig.

"You can help me wash the floor" Shay said.

"Ok!" Hallie said, grabbing a rag and getting to it.

* * *

"17...18...19...20! Ready or not, here I come!" Casey called loudly. He was playing a game of Hide and Seek with Hallie, Gabby, and Mouch.

Mouch was the easiest to find because he always hid in the same place. Casey went into the locker room and check his locker. His daughter knew the combination and had hidden there once but this time it was empty. Next he checked the shower room where he found Gabby hiding.

"Ah Ha! Got you!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah." Gabby said as he helped her out.

They pair looked all over for Hallie, but couldn't find her.

"Alright Hal, time to come out!" Casey called out.

"Yeah you win!" Gabby yelled.

After a few seconds the little 6-year-old came running out of the laundry room, looking quite pleased with herself at having won the game.

"Where were you munchkin?" Casey asked his daughter, kneeling down to meet her at eye level.

"I hid in the laundry hamper!" She said beaming.

Gabby tried to hold in her laughter by cupping her hand over her mouth.

"Ok, I think you've won a bath as soon as we get home." Casey said.

* * *

After dinner and a bath, little Hallie was ready for bed. She was staring at her mother's engagement ring that hung around her neck when her father came in to tuck her in.

"Daddy, tell me about mommy." Hallie said with a smile as Casey sat on the edge of her bed.

"Your mommy was the most beautiful person in the whole world." Casey started.

"And she had eyes just like me." Hallie said.

"Yep, just like you. She would come to the station sometimes and we would have lunch out on the lawn or on the hood of my car. And sometimes she would bring cookies for all the guys."

"And they were the best cookies ever made, Mouch always said." Hallie chimed.

"Haha yeah, Mouch always said that." Casey said.

"Tell more" Hallie said as she snuggled deeper into her covers.

"One of my favorite things about your mom was that she loved to help people. She had this glow about her when she was doing it, like the sun was always on her face. And she loved the Blackhawks. I swear.. sometimes your mama would yell at the TV more than me when a game was on." case said shaking his head and smiling.

"And your first date was a Blackhawks game." Hallie said.

Casey nodded, still smiling.

"And when she told you she knew what icing was, you knew you had to keep her." Hallie said.

Casey laughed,"Yeah, haha, yeah I did. Your mom.. she was some lady."

Hallie smiled. She looked so much like her mother.

"Alright kiddo, time for bed." Casey said, giving her a final tuck in, and a kiss.

"Night Daddy. Love you." She said closing her eyes.

"I love you to sweetheart."

"Dad" Hallie called, as Casey turned off the lights.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you think mommy would like me?" She asked softly as sleep started to take her.

"Your mommy would love you." Casey replied.

Hallie smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

_**:) Thanks so much to everybody that's been reviewing, favoriteing, and following this story! It means a lot to me and really motivates me to write :) R&amp;R. See you next chapter! Peace and Love **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy!" Young Hallie called out as she leaped out of her aunt's car and into the arms of her father.

"Hey baby girl" Casey said as he gently threw his daughter in the air before catching her again "Did you have fun with your aunt Christie?"

"Yep! She took me out for ice cream after school!" Hallie said.

"Oh did she now.." Casey said as he set little Hallie down.

"Yep, got her all nice and hyper just for you." Christie said giving her brother a hug.

"Hey, thanks again for picking her up from school today. I just have so much paper work to get caught up on.."

"Say no more, It was good to spend time with my niece." Christie said.

"Aunt Christie am I your favorite niece?" Hallie asked.

"Well you're my only niece so... yes." Christie said with a smile as she looked down at the little girl.

"Tell aunt Christie thank you and goodbye Hal." Casey said.

"Thanks aunt Christie!" Hallie said giving her aunt a hug.

* * *

Hallie was inside coloring when Severide came into the lounge with a basketball.

"Alright, who's up for a little shirts verses skins?" He said.

"You fixing to lose again Kelly?" Shay joked.

"Oh not this time girl, last time was luck." Severide said tossing her the ball.

"Bring it!" She said playful throwing it back and hopping out of her chair.

"Can I play too?" Hallie asked.

"Of course you can miss. Hallie, the more girl power the better." Gabby said as she scooped the young girl up in her arms.

Outside everyone divided up into teams.

"How come I can't be on team skins with daddy?" Hallie asked Gabby.

"Well.. uh.. you know... why don't you ask your dad that one later." Gabby replied, trying not to burst out laughing.

* * *

Hallie sat on the ground outside the Firehouse playing with her remote control fire truck and ambulance when a car pulled up across the street and a familiar woman got out.

"Heather!" Hallie cried out in excitement. "Daddy! Daddy! Come here!

Hallie got up from her seat, dropped her toys and went running to meet Heather, Ben, and Griffin. Hallie jumped into Heather's arms and gave her a big hug.

"Aunt Heather its been like a hundred years since I last saw you!"

"How could it be a hundred year when you're only six." Griffin said.

His mother shushed him and walked toward the firehouse as Casey appeared.

Casey smiled from ear to ear as the Darden boys ran up to hug him. "What are you guys doing here!?"

"We're in town for a family reunion." Heather said embracing Casey and handing him his daughter.

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"Oh just at a hotel." Heather said.

"No you're not, you're staying with me!" Casey said putting his daughter down and picking up the Darden boys and throwing them over his shoulder.

* * *

Later that night Heather, Ben, Griffin, Casey, little Hallie, and Gabby, all sat around the dinner table at Casey's house enjoying a meal.

"Mmm, my compliments to the chef!" Heather said.

"Thank you." Casey said taking a bow.

Gabby elbowed him. "Excuse me, I'm the one who did all the cooking."

"Yes.. and I supervised." Casey said jokingly.

"Aunt Heather! Knock knock." Hallie said.

"Who's there sweetie?"

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting cow who-"

"Mooooooooooo!" Hallie giggled.

"Haha that's a good one." Heather said.

"Gabby taught it to me!" Hallie said, smiling at Gabby.

"Uncle Matt, can we be excused?" Griffin said.

"Yeah, just put your plates in the sink." Casey said.

"Okay. Come on Ben! Come on Hallie!" Griffin said.

* * *

As the adults talked the children played.

"Daddy, daddy, look!" Hallie said, running into the kitchen with one finger held up. "Ben and Griffin and I are blood brothers now!"

"I see." Casey said inspecting the little pin prick on his daughter's finger.

"Boys, I think it's time for bed." Heather called out to her sons.

"Yeah I think so too." Casey said.

"Ahhh but dad, we're having so much fun. Can't I stay up five more minutes?" Hallie pleaded.

"No, it's already passed your bed time," Casey said.

"Pleaseee four more minutes?"

"No."

"Three more minutes?"

"No."

"Two more minutes?"

"No."

"One more minutes?"

"Haha its one minute, not one minutes Hal, and no. Time for bed." Casey said.

"Ok.." Hallie said frowning before cracking a little smile and giving her daddy a kiss.

"That's my girl, now say goodnight to everyone and I'll be in to tuck you in, in a minute." Casey said.

"Goodnight Heather. Goodnight Gabby. Goodnight Ben, Goodnight Griffin." Hallie said before scampering off to her room.

* * *

"Daddy" Hallie said as her father tucked her in.

"Yes baby?" Casey answered.

"What was I like when I was a baby?" Hallie asked.

"Well.. your were very very small, so small that your little body had a hard time working by its self, so you had to live in the hospital for a little bit." Casey said.

"And from the moment you held me we were like this." Hallie said crossing two fingers together.

"Oh you know it." Casey said as he ruffled her hair. "And as soon as I held you I named you Hallie."

"After mommy." Hallie said proudly.

"Yep, Hallie Christen Casey." Casey said.

"And everyone at Firehouse 51 loved me." Hallie said.

Casey nodded, smiling.

"Was I good looking?" Hallie asked.

"Good looking? Hal you were beautiful, and your still the prettiest lady I know." Casey said and Hallie giggled.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy."

As Casey left and turned out the lights, Hallie whispered to the ring around her neck before falling fast asleep , "Goodnight mommy, I love you too."

* * *

_**R&amp;R! :) I've add more pics and gifs to the website so feel free to check it out! :) See you next chapter! **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hallie baby, wake up. I'm not gonna tell you again." Casey said poking his head in his daughter's room for the third time that morning.

Little Hallie rolled over and finally got out of bed. She kicked her PJs off and put on a simple white dress with a light pink ribbon around the waist that her father had put out for her the night before. She grabbed a picture off her night stand and scampered out to the kitchen.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Casey said when his daughter appeared in the kitchen.

He knelt down to tie the ribbon around her waist. "What kept you?"

"I was dreaming about mommy." Hallie said as she placed the picture she had carried out with her on the table and stared at it as she ate her breakfast.

It was a picture of her parents at the annual firefighter and police ball. Hallie kept it on her night stand in a pink frame with butterflies and glitter.

"Do you have the dress mommy is wearing in the picture?" Hallie asked.

Casey didn't even have to look at the picture. He knew the one. "Yeah, its in storage."

"Can I have it!" Hallie said.

Casey chuckled. "I think it's a little too big for you Hal."

"No, I mean when I'm older. Can I have it?" Hallie clarified.

"Of course." Casey replied.

Hallie smiled and finished her breakfast.

* * *

Hallie skipped around the bunk room playing an imaginary game.

"Hallie." Her father called from his office.

"Yes daddy?" Hallie said, still skipping around the room, humming to herself.

"Did you finish all of your homework?" Casey asked.

"Yes daddy." Hallie chimed.

"Let's see." Casey said.

Hallie paused her game to show her father her work. She had to write her spelling words three times each.

Casey smiled as he examined her work. "Excellent work."

"High five." Hallie said.

Casey chuckled. "Down low."

"In the middle." Hallie said pulling her hand away. "Too slow!"

"Alright off you go kiddo." Casey said, ruffling her hair and sending her on her way.

Hallie quickly went back to her little game. She skipped and twirled from the bunk room to the shower room where she saw someone she had never seen before cleaning.

"Hi" Hallie said.

The woman looked up. "Hello, who might you be?"

"Hallie." Hallie said.

"That's a pretty name." The woman said.

"Thanks. It was my mom's." Hallie said.

"Was?" The woman said.

"She died before I was born." Hallie said.

"_Before_ you were born?" The woman echoed.

Hallie nodded. "She died in a fire and I lived in her tummy on life support stuff."

"I'm so sorry.." The woman said. "My mother died when I was little too."

"This is her engagement ring. Wanna see!?" Hallie said.

"Sure" said the woman.

Hallie showed her the ring around her neck. "You're pretty. What's your name?"

The woman laughed. "Thank you. I'm Rebecca."

"Please to meet you Rebecca!" Hallie said excitably. "Are you a firefighter?"

"I am. Today's my first day." Rebecca said.

"You're a candidate! My daddy's your boss!" Hallie said with even more excitement.

"Your Lt. Casey's daughter?" Rebecca said.

"Yep." Hallie said, grinning.

"Well how bout that." Rebecca said.

Rebecca Jones and Hallie talked and talked while Rebecca cleaned the showers.

"Do you wanna be best friends?" Hallie asked.

"I'd love too." Rebecca said, smiling.

"Great! I've never had a best friend before!" Hallie said.

"Well now you do." Rebecca said as she placed a bubble of soap on Hallie's nose.

It quickly popped and Hallie laughed.

* * *

Little Hallie sat at the squad table with Severide and a couple of his guys. They were playing poker.

"Alright, all in." Severide said.

"I'm out." One of his men said.

"Me too." Said the other.

"Alright princess its just you and me... what will it be?" Severide said.

"I don't know... is A heart, K heart, Q heart, J heart, and a 10 heart good?" Hallie said.

Kelly's mouth flopped open and the two guy huddled over Hallie's cards in awe.

"Yeah.." Severide finally managed to said.

"Ok, then I'm all in too!" Hallie said with a smile, pushing all her M&amp;Ms to the center of the table.

Kelly and the guys laughed. Hallie didn't really understand why but she laughed too.

"You win." Severide chuckled.

"Cool! Thanks Kelly!" Hallie said, scooping up all the M&amp;Ms.

"You're welcome." Kelly said.

"I'm going to go share these with daddy, Gabby, Shay, and my new best fiend!" Hallie said.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Severide said.

"Rebecca!" Hallie said as she scampered away.

* * *

Later that day Hallie, Casey, and Gabby sat together in one of the booths at Molly's.

"Tell your dad what you told me" Gabby told young Hallie. "Matt you're gonna love this."

"Ok, what is it?" Casey asked.

"I beat Lt. Severide in Poker today." Hallie said with a big proud smile.

"Oh yeah, what was your hand?" Casey replied as he took a swig of his beer.

"A heart, K heart, Q heart, J heart, and 10 heart." Hallie said.

Casey almost choked on his beer. He coughed a bit before he spoke. "A royal flush?"

Gabby laughed. "Told you you'd love it."

"Haha that's my girl. Way to show those squad boys what you got." Casey said. "Hey Hal, Gabby and I have something we wanna run by you."

"Ok." Hallie said, blowing bubbles into her drink.

"What would you think about Gabby and I dating?" Casey said.

"Are you guys gonna kiss in front of me and stuff?" Hallie asked.

"Not if don't want us to." Gabby said.

"Good because that's yucky mushy stuff." Hallie said sticking out her tongue.

Gabby and Casey laughed.

"So you'd be alright with it?" Casey said.

"Do you make each other happy?" Hallie asked thoughtfully

"Yes, we do." Gabby said as she and Casey exchanged meaningful glances.

"Good. Then I'm ok with it." Hallie said going back to blowing bubbles in her drink and telling her father and Gabby about her day.

* * *

_**R&amp;R! Just added so really cute pictures to the website including the picture Hallie has on her night stand. :) Happy Reading! Stay tuned for Chapter 6! **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi daddy! Hi Gabby!" Little Hallie said as she jumped into her father's truck. He and Gabby were picking her up from school.

"Hey darling" Casey said with a smile, "give me a kiss."

Hallie leaned up between the two seats to kiss her father on the cheek.

"How was school miss. Hallie?" Gabby asked.

"Great! I made this for you in Art today." Hallie said, handing Gabby a collage.

"Oh wow, thank you sweetie, this is beautiful." Gabby said.

"Thanks." Hallie said delightfully. "I made you one too daddy."

Casey smiled proudly at the picture. "Is that me?"

Hallie nodded.

"Well I love it Hal, especially the macaroni hair." Casey told his daughter.

* * *

Hallie giggled and squealed as Herman sprayed a hose at her feet. The water splashed up into her face. They were hosing down and washing the firetrucks. Hallie was barefoot playing in the puddles. The engagement ring around her neck sparkled in the sunlight.

"Hallie girl, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Herman asked.

"I haven't decided yet... I either wanna be a firefighter, a doctor, both, or Shakira." Hallie said.

Herman and the other guys laughed. "Shakira.. definitely go with Shakira."

"Hey Rebecca!" Hallie said

"Hey there best friend, what's new?" Rebecca said as she scrubbed the wheels of the truck.

"Not much... I made you something." Hallie said, taking something out of her pocket and hiding it behind her back.

"You did? What did you make me?" Rebecca said smiling at the girl.

Hallie reached out, opening her hand to reveal a handmade bracelet.

"You made this for me?! It's beautiful, I love it." Rebecca said, putting it on her wrist.

Hallie smiled a big smile. "It's a friendship bracelet."

"Candidate!" Casey shouted.

"Yes lieutenant?" Rebecca Jones answered.

"Clean those wheels again." Casey said.

"But I already cleaned them twice?" Rebecca said.

"Are you back talking me Candidate?" Casey said.

"No sir." Rebecca said sincerely.

"Good, now do it again. And after that you can go clean the toilets." Casey said.

"Yes sir." Rebecca said submissively.

Hallie frowned, ran up to her father and tugged on his pant leg.

"What is it Hal?"Casey asked, looking down at her.

"Why are you being a bully?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm not?" Casey said.

"Yes you are." Little Hallie said, frowning again. "You're being a bully to Rebecca and it's not right."

"Honey, I'm just teasing her." Casey said. He was about to turn away when Hallie jerked on his pant leg again. This time a little harder.

"No you're not.. you're being a bully and that's bad and mean. You said that any boss that's a bully doesn't deserve to be a boss." Hallie said folding her arms angrily.

Casey was about to get angry at his daughter when he realized she was right... He and the other guys had been unusually hard and unprofessional towards Jones. "You know what? You're right Hallie.. I have been being a bit of a bully lately and its gonna stop right now."

"Hey Jones!" Casey called out.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Rebecca replied.

"Those wheels look good enough... why don't you take a quick break and then go get lunch ready." Casey said.

Rebecca smiled. "Yes sir."

Hallie unfolded her arms and gave her dad a big hug.

* * *

Everyone was eating lunch when a particular song came one the radio.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hallie said excitedly from across the table.

"What baby?" Casey responded.

"Listen!" Hallie said. "Its you and mommy's song!"

Casey smiled warmly. "So it is... man I haven't heard this in a long time."

"Dance with me daddy, dance with me!" Little Hallie said as she bounced out of her seat to come around the table to where he was sitting.

"What? Like right now?" Casey questioned.

"Yeah! Oh please daddy please!" Hallie begged with big puppy dog eyes.

Finally Casey conceded and stood up. "May I have this dance?"

Hallie giggled in delight as her father picked her up and began to dance with her. Cruz chuckled.

"Hey Cruz." Casey said as he dipped his little girl.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Cruz said with a bit of a cough.

"Shut up." Casey said.

"Yes Lieutenant." Cruz said.

Casey smiled at his daughter and dipped her again.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Hallie."

* * *

"You look very pretty Gabby." Hallie said as she rode in the back of the car.

"Aww why thank you." Gabby said, giving the girl a smile from the passenger seat of the car.

"You look pretty too daddy." Hallie added.

Casey chuckled. "Handsome Hallie, I look handsome.. and thank you." Casey said.

Casey and Gabby were having date night and Little Hallie was spending the night at Shay and Severide's apartment. They pulled up in front of the apartment complex where Shay was outside waiting for them. Hallie unbuckled her seat belt and gave Shay a running hug.

"Thanks again for doing this." Casey said to Shay.

"No problem, She's our god-daughter and Kelly and I adore her. You guys have a good time." Shay said.

"Thanks." Casey said. "Alright Hallie, be good for Severide and Shay now."

"I will daddy." Hallie said.

"And no boys." Casey said jokingly.

Hallie cocked her head in confusion for she was to young to understand the joke.

"Never mind haha love you baby... I'll see you in the morning."

"Night daddy. Love you." Hallie said giving her father a kiss before taking Says hand and going inside.

* * *

_**R&amp;R! Hope you liked the **_**_chapter :) If you want to see what the bracelet that Hallie made for Rebecca looks like there's a picture of it on my website. See you on the next update. Also.. What's been your favorite moment(s) and/or chapter(s) so far? Peace and Love! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Casey and Gabby sat across from each other at a fancy restaurant.

"So you never told me why you made Shay and Severide, Hallie's godparents." Gabby said.

"Well, if anything ever happened to me and my sister I'd want Hallie to have a male and female figure in her life. Shay and Severide aren't a couple but they'll always be together and they have a good stable relationship. And they love Hallie. I'd want them to take Hallie if anything ever happened to me and Christy. That way Hal wouldn't have to change schools and she'd still have Firehouse 51." Casey said.

Gabby interlaced her fingers with his. "You're an amazing father you know that?"

"Does that turn you on?" Casey asked as he kissed her hand.

Gabby laughed. "It does actually. And you know every song from Frozen so that's a plus."

Casey chuckled. "Heyyy."

"So what next?" Gabby asked after they had finished their food.

"We had back to my place for a little desert." Casey said with a wink and a smile. Gabby returned his smile.

* * *

"Bigggggggg booty big booty big booty, Big booty number one."

"Number one, number 6."

"Number 6, number two."

"Number uh.."

"Ohhh you're out chief!" Herman said.

Everyone laughed.

_{ Beeeeeeeeee Boooooooo ANNNNNNNNN... Truck 81, Ambulance 61.. }_

"Alright people it's show time!" Chief Bowden said.

"Go get um daddy!" Hallie cheered as her father hopped abroad Truck 81 and waved to her as he left.

* * *

Little Hallie gave her aunt Christy as kiss as she hopped out of her car and ran into the fire station after school.

"Rebecca! Rebecca! Where are you best friend?!" Hallie called as she ran around the firehouse looking for her.

Hallie ran into the bunk room and saw her dad and Gabby standing outside his office She stopped short when she saw they were arguing. After a moment Gabby left and her father went back into his office.

Hallie knocked on his door and he answered.

"Daddy why were you and Gabby fighting?" Hallie asked innocently.

"Oh nothing darling." Casey replied. "We just have a different opinion on something."

"Did you and mommy ever fight?" Hallie asked her father.

"Yeah we did sometimes... but we always made up. Your mom and I had a rule." Casey said.

"What was the rule?" His little six-year-old said.

"To always keep the fighting clean and the Se-... uh garbage dirty." Casey said.

"That's a good rule." Hallie said.

Casey chuckled. "Yeah it is. Anything else sweetie?"

"Yeah, do you know where Rebecca is?" Hallie asked.

"I think she's in the laundry room." Casey told the little girl.

Hallie smiled, kissed him on the cheek and off she went.

* * *

"Rebecca!" Hallie chimed when she found the young women.

"Hey cutie! I was just about to look for you. I have something for you." Rebecca said cheerfully.

"What!?" Hallie beamed. Her whole face lit up.

"Close your eyes." Rebecca instructed.

When Hallie's eyes were covered Rebecca took out a small thin box and placed it in the girl's tiny hands.

"Okay, open." Rebecca said.

Hallie did and took the lid off the box carefully and smiled brightly when she saw what the box held. It was a little gold infinity ring with a pearl on a bracelet chain. It was a friendship bracelet.

Hallie looked up at Rebecca beaming, not knowing what to say.

"Now we both have one." Rebecca said with a wink.

Hallie smiled and hugged her leg. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You are most welcome." Rebecca said, patting the child on the head.

"Oh hey Rebecca guess what!" Hallie said, as Rebecca folded her laundry.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"So I got invited to my first sleepover next week." Hallie started.

"That's awesome! Way to go." Rebecca said.

"I'm so excited! But I'm a little scared though." Hallie finished.

"Why?" Rebecca said.

"Because I've never been to a sleepover before and I don't know what to do." Hallie said a little worriedly.

"Say no more!" Rebecca said. "Next shift.. bring a sleeping bag, a flash light, and some Graham crackers, ok?" Rebecca said.

"Ok! You're the bestest best friend ever Rebecca!" Hallie said.

Rebecca laughed.

* * *

So next shift Hallie, Rebecca, and Gabby whom had decided to join them, could be found in sleeping bags in the bunk room just as it was starting to get dark.

"Here's to hoping we don't get interrupted by any runs tonight." Gabby said.

"Okay so what happens now?" Hallie asked.

"Now we talk girl stuff and tell each other secrets." Rebecca said.

"Ok, you go first Rebecca!" Hallie said.

"Me tell a secret? Ok let me think... this is the happiest I've been since passing my firefighter test." Rebecca said.

"I've got one!" Hallie said raising her hand.

"Haha you don't have to raise your hand little Hallie." Gabby said.

"Ok so my secret is that my daddy wears bras!" Hallie said in a loud whisper.

Gabby and Rebecca laughed.

"No serious!" Hallie said. "I was putting my dirty clothes in the laundry hamper yesterday and I saw a bra in there!"

Rebecca bit her lip to keep from bursting out laughing as she shot a look at Gabby who looked a little like she got her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Uh uh.. that's not your dad's its uh... mine." Gabby hesitantly spat out.

"Why is one of your bras in my dad's dirty clothes hamper?" Hallie asked ever so innocently?

"Well Hallie uh.. my washer was broken so your dad was nice enough to wash some of my clothes for me..." Gabby said, thinking on her feet.

"Oh that's nice of him." Hallie said with a smile.

"Yeah Gabby, that is." Rebecca said, still trying not to laugh.

Gabby shot her a playful look.

"Ok Gabby, your turn!" Hallie said.

"Ok so my secret is thattttt... I'm going to take the test and become a firefighter." Gabby said proudly.

Hallie beamed and gave her a high-five.

"Now what Rebecca?" Hallie asked.

"Now... we make smores." Rebecca said. "You got the crackers Hal?"

"Yep!" Hallie said.

"And Gabby you have the chocolate?"

"I may have stolen a few bites but yep, I got it." Gabby said.

"And I got the Marshmallows." Rebecca said. "Race you guys to the kitchen!"

* * *

A few days later Hallie was laying on her stomach in the grass outside the fire station playing with her plastic toy animals. She stopped when she saw Rebecca leaving the firehouse.

"Hey best friend!" Hallie called out to her and waved.

Rebecca stopped walking and looked at her. After a moment she beckoned the little girl to her.

She knelt down when little Hallie reached her.

"Are you ok?" Hallie asked. Rebecca looked like she had been crying.

"Yeah I'm ok kiddo. Hey I need you to make me a promise." Rebecca said.

"Ok." Hallie said.

"All those dreams you have in there," Rebecca said pointing to the young girl's heart. "I want you to never give up on them no matter what. I want you to grow up to be the strong, beautiful, sweet, kind woman you're meant to be ok. Always believe in yourself and never give up on your dreams or your heart. Promise?"

"I promise." Hallie said sincerely. Although she didn't completely understand, as she was only six.

"Good girl. Now give me a hug." Rebecca said, embracing her.

Little Hallie hugged her back. "I love you Rebecca."

"I love you too.." She kissed the girl on the forehead and left.

* * *

The next day little Hallie ran into the fire house. It was the morning after her first sleepover and her friend and her mom had just dropped her off. She stopped just short of the entrance to Firehouse 51 and waved at the people who just dropped her off as she ran inside.

"Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca!?" Hallie called out as she ran around the firehouse looking for her best friend. She wanted to tell her all about the sleep over.

"Hey Hal, wait!" Kelly called out to her but Hallie didn't hear him for she was just to energetic.

She ran into the locker room. Still calling out Rebecca's name. When she rounded the corner she saw Gabby taking Rebecca's things out of her locker and putting them in a box.

"What are you doing?" Hallie asked.

Gabby looked up and gasped. She had a tear-stained face. "Hal..."

"Why are you putting all of Rebecca's stuff in a box?" Hallie asked slowly.

Gabby couldn't bring herself to answer.

"Where's Rebecca, Gabby?" Hallie asked. "Rebecca! Rebecca where are you best friend!?"

"Hal." Casey said as he jogged into the locker room. "You're 20 mins early.."

"Daddy where's Rebecca? And why is Gabby taking all her stuff?" Hallie asked. She didn't understand what was happening around her, but she did sense something was wrong.

Casey shot a look at Gabby before kneeling down so he was eye level with his beloved daughter. He placed both his hands on her little shoulders.

"Hallie...Hal, Rebecca's not here..." Casey said slowly. How does one tell a 6-year-old something like this... "Hallie... Rebecca's dead.."

* * *

_**RIP: Rebecca Jone :( LOVED her character... **_

**_Hopped you guys liked the update! If you want to see the bracelet Rebecca gave little Hallie, well you know where to go ;) _**

**_R&amp;R! You guys are the best! Stay tuned! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

"AhhhhAhhhhhhAhhhhhhhh!" Little Hallie woke up screaming and sat straight up in her bed. It was the middle of the night. Within moments, Casey came crashing through the door.

"Hallie! Are you ok? Baby whats wrong?" Casey puffed.

Hallie breathed heavily for a few seconds before she began to cry. Casey didn't miss a beat and quickly came to his daughter's side, pulling her into him as she cried into his chest. This wasn't the first time this had happened. It had only been two weeks since Rebecca Jones's passing..

"I miss her daddy.." Hallie sobbed into his chest.

He stroked his little girl's back, wishing there was more he could do. Things had gotten better for a short bit of time, but then Hal had over heard someone say suicide and after explaining that too to a six-year-old well... it had just made things worse.

"Why did she go daddy? It wasn't like mommy.. she had a choice. Why did she choose to go daddy? ...Why did she choose to leave me?" Hallie cried.

"I don't know baby... She was sick. The kind of sick, medicine can't always fix... And life wasn't as good to her as it was to you and me. And she didn't have a good daddy." Casey said.

Hallie looked up and met her father's eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

"And if anything... her love for you... made her stick around longer." Casey told her.

Hallie smiled, just a little before curling back up into her father's chest. "I just miss her..."

"I know darling.. we all do." Casey said.

* * *

Hallie lay on her stomach, her head resting on ground of the Firehouse driveway, as she nonchalantly colored.

"Hey kid!"

Hallie looked up, it was Severide.

"Hey," He said jogging up to her. "You wanna be my wing man? We're about to play cards."

Hallie shook her head.

"Ok.. how about you, Shay, and I have a round of Hide and Go Seek later?" Severide suggested.

Again Hallie shook her head, "no thanks Kelly.."

Kelly nodded, "Okay, kid, okay."

Just as he turned to walk away Hallie called out for him. "Kelly."

Kelly turned around.

"You're never gonna leave me right?" Hallie said. "Like my best friend did?"

Kelly's face harden, "Absolutely not." He said, and then smiled and winked.

Hallie smiled back. "Good."

* * *

Hallie was packing her homework and toys up in the bunk room as she waited for her father to get out of a meeting with Kelly and Chief B.

"Hey miss. Hallie." Gabby said, rounding the corner and coming into the bunk room.

"Hi Gabby," Hallie chimed.

"Hey, sit down.. I got something for you." Gabby said sitting on the bunk and patting the seat next to her.

Hallie took her book bag off and sat down beside Gabby.

"I went to see chief Jones today.. Rebecca's dad, and he gave me something I think you should have.." Gabby said and took out something from her pocket and held it out for little Hallie to take. It was Rebecca's Firefighter badge.

Hallie looked at it in awe for a few moments before taking it gently from Gabby's hand, as if it was something real breakable.

"You mean it?" Hallie said, looking up at Gabby after a moment of staring at it.

Gabby nodded. "She would want her best friend to have it. And besides.. she already left me something."

"Thank you." Hallie said giving her a quick hug before staring at the badge.

"You're welcome dear one." Gabby said, giving the kid a kiss on the top of the head and a pat on the back.

* * *

"Hey daddy..?" Hallie's little voice rang out as Casey finished tucking her into bed.

"Yeah Hal?" He answered.

"You think Rebecca's where mommy is? In heaven?" Hallie asked innocently.

"Yeah.. I bet she is." Her father answered.

"Which means she's not sick or hurting anymore." Hallie said.

"That's what the Bible says." Casey said, as he turned off the lights.

"That's good.." Hallie said, her voice beginning to fill with sleep. "Hey dad?"

Casey stopped mid way from exiting the room. "Yes Hal.."

Hallie smiled softly with sleepy eyes. "We're gonna see her again one day, aren't we."

Casey nodded to his daughter.

Hallie smiled again before rolling over and snuggling into her pillow. "Goodnight daddy.."

"Goodnight my Hallie."

And for the first time in weeks... Little Hallie slept peacefully.

* * *

..Meanwhile, two young women in Heaven bonded over their love for one very special little girl.. :)

* * *

_**Hey friends! :) I'm back! Well.. for a little while anyways. I just got back from College and I'm on Christmas/Winter break until the first week of January so I'll try to give you guys a few chapters while I'm home! :) Thanks for waiting! I hope I don't disappoint! R&amp;R please! :) Stay tuned for Chapter 9! **_


	9. Chapter 9

"Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Hallie... Happy Birthday to youuu." "Yeahhh!" Everyone in the room clapped and cheered.

"Happy Birthday baby girl!" Casey said taking a picture of his daughter with her seven burning birthday candles.

"Bow out your candles birthday girl!" Shay cheered.

"Yeah!" Severide called out shortly after. He had his arm around Shay.

"Yeah, come on Hal, make a wish." Gabby said with a smile.

Hallie smiled at the people in the room. (Casey, Gabby, Shay, Severide, Aunt Christy, and Cousin Violet.) Before taking in a big breath and blowing out all seven candles.

"Happy birthday Hallie girl." Christy said, coming over and giving her niece a hug. "What'd ya wish for?"

Hallie giggled. "Can't tell you... otherwise it won't come true."

Her aunt tickled her in response.

_{Ring Ring Ring}_

Casey went to answer the phone. "Hey Severide!" He called out as he picked it up. "Don't you even think about cutting that cake!"

"Hello" he said into the phone. He smiled. "Hal, its for you!'

Little Hallie hopped off Shay's lap and skipped up to her father, who handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Her little voice chimed into the phone. "Aunt Heather!" Hallie beamed.

Casey came over to stand beside his sister while his young daughter talked to her other "aunt" on the phone.

"So.. when's the kids' party?" Christ asked, smiling.

Casey smiled at his sister. "Next Saturday." He replied, "It's a dolphin theme party at the pool. You're welcome to come help out."

"Haha, I think I'm gonna pass on that one." Christy said, elbowing her brother.

"Okay, bye Aunt Heather! And thank you so so soooo much! Love you too." Hallie said, hanging up the phone.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what!" Hallie said, running and jumping into her father's arms as he picked her up.

"What?" He said.

"Aunt Heather is sending me a tea set! Like a real one! Not plastic. It was her's when she was a little girl and because she doesn't have any daughters to pass it to she wants me to have it!" Hallie squealed with bliss.

"Wow, I hope you told her thank you." Casey said, placing a kiss on her forehead before setting her down.

Hallie nodded very quickly. "I did! Three time!"

Casey chuckled.

"Hey! Come here princess!" Severide called, bending down one on knee as little Hallie skipped up to him.

"Shay and I gotta go.. but we wanted you to open up our present before we left." Severide said.

"Ok! Where is it?" Hallie asked.

Shay smiled. "Outside"

Everyone followed Shay, Hallie, and Kelly outside to Severide's truck where he presented his little God Daughter with a brand new pink bicycle, complete with handle streamers, and a BlackHawks and CFD flags on the back.

Hallie's mouth flew open as she stared at Shay and Kelly's gift in awe.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It's, it's.. amazing.. beautiful... Thank you!" Hallie cheered, finally finding her voice. She huged them both before running up too examen her new bike.

After Shay and Severide left, the other's presented their presents to the little birthday girl. Christy gave her a collection of Disney Princess Legos. Gabby gave her an art set. And last but not least, her father gave her a purple Game Boy and three games.

"Alright Hal, you ready to head to 51?" Casey asked his little girl.

Sadly.. Casey was only able to get part of the day off for his daughter's birthday, but little Hallie didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she seemed rather pleased, so it was all good.

Hallie nodded and smiled. Her father smiled back before scooping her up and blowing raspberries on her belly as Hallie giggled.

* * *

Hallie and Casey arrived at the Firehouse just as a call was coming in.

"Dad! Dad! Can I come!? Pleaseeee..." Hallie asked her father.

Casey was tugging on his boots. He thought for a moment. "Alright... but you have to stay on the truck at all times. Got it."

"Got it!" Hallie said.

And with that Casey put on his hat, picked up his daughter, and hopped on.

* * *

The fire team arrived on scene as a warehouse fire was just starting to break out. Hallie watched form the window of Truck 81 as her father and his team worked. She rolled down the window and hung her little head outside. It was her very first fire. She had mixed emotions about it. She thought of her mom. Hallie smiled though, as her father and a bunch of other firefighters ran into the building.

Herman was standing near the truck.

"Herman!" Hallie called to him.

"Yeah baby girl!" Herman called back, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"That's MY dad." Hallie said proudly.

Herman smiled. "I know baby girl, I know. Hey.. Happy Bir-"

**!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Herman was almost knocked down and Hallie felt the sheer force of the vibration. She quickly looked up just in time to see the inside of the building exploding.

Hallie went white, and still.

"Dad.. Dad.." Hallie said, in shock."Dad! Dad! Daddy!" She was screaming now.

Hallie swung the door of Truck 81 open and leaped out. She was still in her birthday sundress and the skirt of it flapped in the wind as she started running toward the building.

"Hallie!" Shay yelled and snatched the little girl up in her arms.

Hallie squirmed. "No! Let me go! Daddy! Daddy!" She was crying now.

The chief was trying to get some on the radio. "Hello! Is anyone there!? Report!"

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Lol, sorry guys.. but I had to do it. Stay tuned till next chapter! But in the mean time.. What's been you favorite chapter(s) and/or moment(s) so far? Who's gift did you like best? R&amp;R! R&amp;R! :) Hope you enjoyed! Also, I've updated the Website if you wanna see pics of Hallie's Birthday party :) Until next time... **_


End file.
